The present invention relates to a multiple measurement electronic thermometer, and more particular, to an electronic ear thermometer operative to measure, memorize and display ear temperatures of multiple people.
The body temperature is a health indication of human body. The condition of human immunity system is typically monitored by temperature variation. Therefore, thermometer is an instrument required for every household. During the outbreak period of severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS), various types of thermometers, particularly the convenient electronic ear thermometer, were out of supply. As the conventional ear thermometer can only display the current measurement, and the current measurement erased after a short period of time such as 5 seconds of display. Therefore, the temperature variation for one or more than one person cannot be traced unless additional recording medium is applied. Although some electronic ear thermometers have memory functions, they are limited to records of a single person. In other words, the measurement obtained from different persons cannot be distinguished by the electronic ear thermometers.